Storm Warning
by Miette in the Rain
Summary: Sometimes even when you are aware of the very real, very negative consequences the actions are just so worthwhile anyway.  Especially when the actions involve something, or someone, you've been fantasizing about for years... Nico/OC approx 6yrs past HOO
1. Prologue

A/N Hello and welcome to something, which a long with several other Nicocentric ideas has been bouncing around my head. This is just sort of a teaser, prologue. Average chapter word count will be much higher than this; I've already gotten the first few chapters started.

Takes place post HOO. Nico is approx. 19. Percy and Annabeth are approx. 22. (I believe my age difference is accurate to the books, please let me kno if you disagree!)  
>Thank you soo much for taking the time to read my work, I hope you enjoy it! Questions, comments, opinions, gushing flattery, and constructive criticisms are more than welcome!<p>

~~Miette

**Disclaimer** PJO and HOO charecters and plots are borrowed with all due respect from Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Nico di Angelo was screwed, and <em>not <em> in a positive or enjoyable manner. No, infact, that sort of screwing that he _had _been receiving in the last few weeks had to come to an end, immediately. He took a reflexive swig of the beer in his hands, his eyes never leaving the dark haired girl, dancing with a couple girlfriends a few feet away. Her skirt swirled around her knees as she moved, the cutoff neckline of her t-shirt slipped off her shoulders, and she appeared to have not a care in the world.

Marguerite Winslow was well aware of the attention she was receiving from Nico and relished it. She, unlike the older boy refused to dwell or mope about their potentially problematic situation. Tonight was a party and she was determined to celebrate. There were only so many times that Chiron allowed antics such as this, not that he was aware of quite how much trouble the demi-gods were getting up to. As such, Margie was already a few glasses of wine deep, had kicked off her sandals to feel the sand between her toes, and was laughing and dancing around the bonfire on the beach with her friends.

Tonight, the pair would deal with tonight. Tomorrow, they would have quite a storm to weather.

* * *

><p>AN Soo, that's it for now! Thanks for taking the time to read!

~~Miette


	2. Chapter 1

A/N-Hello and welcome to the first chapter of Storm Warning! Thanks for the 48hits I got on the tiny little prologue! Special thanks to Artemis-girl123 and Panwild1 who went so far as to favorite it! :-D Full disclosure, something about this chapter feels very off to me, but I can't put my finger on it. Questions, comments, opinions, and constructive criticism are, as always, more than welcome!

~~Miette

**I do not own PJO or HOO charecters of plots. Anything else you recognize is pure coincidnce**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Earlier<strong>

In defiance of the cold March temperatures, Marguerite Winslow stood on the dock of Camp Half-Blood soaking in the peace and serenity, something generally in short supply at the Demi-God camp. At this time of year solitude and quiet was easier to find than at the height of summer, but with the weeks between now and the arrival of the summer campers dwindling Margo was determined to make the most of the relative peace.

Of course, with summer and the summer campers there were positives. Her brother and his friends would be back. For the most part this was a good thing. Margo adored her big brother. She also adored having company in cabin three. The trouble was that Percy seemed to be stuck about seven years in the past when it came to Margo. She was pretty sure when he, or his friends, looked at her they still saw the ten year old girl she was when she first arrived at camp about a year after the Second Titan War and were rather over protective of her. One of these friends of her brother in particular she wished would see her for the young woman she was, but she knew that was a pipe dream.

"Hey, sweet thing."

Seemingly ignoring the voice that called out behind her, Margo tried not to visibly stiffen as she wrapped her hoodie more tightly around her. She knew however, her peace was over, probably irrevocably for the remainder of the day.

"Hey," Margo couldn't help but stiffen this time as the voice spoke again and a pair of arms wound their way around her waist, accompanied by a chest, pressing up against her back and lips descending on the bare spot where her neck and left shoulder met, "I'm back, baby cakes."

"I've noticed," Margo's voice was tight as she wrenched herself away from the boy behind her and turned to face him. "I thought I made myself clear before you were sent away. Do not call me 'sweet thing'. Do not call me 'baby cakes'. Do not speak to me, do not refer to me, do not _think_ of me. Definitely, do not touch me. Do not come anywhere _near_ me. So help me,"

"Oh, come on, Marguerite, why are you being like this?" The boy tried once again to embrace Margo, earning a slap across the face for his trouble. Roughly, he grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm away from her body, "you stupid bitch," his words came out like a growl this time.

"Gods, Andrew, and you have to ask why I'm acting like this? We haven't been together for ages, since before you left. We broke up. Why did we break up? Situations like this," she gestured to his bruising grip on her wrist, "also, the fact that you cheated on me! Now, let. Go. Of. Me!"

"Listen here…"

"No," a new, eerily calm voice interrupted Andrew, speaking from behind him, "_you_ listen here. Margo told you to let go of her. Now do it."

Margo's eyes widened at the person standing behind Andrew. Slowly, Andrew turned to face to intruder, "yea and who are you to..." when he realized who was standing behind him, Andrew's voice faltered the words 'make me' dying on his lips. Quickly, he released Margo, "uh, yea. Sure thing." Andrew stepped away from Margo, making a hasty retreat back up the dock.

Once Andrew was gone, Margo glared with her hands on her hips, at her 'savior', "I was handling him, you know, di Angelo."

"Oh, is that what that was?" Nico smirked at the girl in front of him. She was a sight in leggings, an oversized t-shirt, sweater boots, and a much too large hoodie he was pretty sure she'd 'borrowed' from him or her brother.

"Yes." She raked her windblown black hair away from her face. "I was trying to be polite at first. I was quickly getting to the not so polite."

"That," Nico nodded to the waves behind Margo, which were pounding the shore more severely than before the appearance of either boy, "I can see."

Margo rolled her eyes, joining Nico on the beach, "missed you." Margo rose onto her tip toes and hugged Nico tightly, taking full advantage of one of the two situations in which she had a valid excuse to be so close to him, the second situation being saying goodbye.

Awkwardly, Nico hugged the girl back, using all of his self-control to not burry his face in her hair and breath in her scent. Percy's little sister! He mentally reminded himself. "Missed you, too."

Margo pulled away, too soon for her liking, and looked around as she and Nico began to walk away from the beach. "Where are Percy and Annabeth? I wasn't expecting you guys til June."

"Well," sheepishly, Nico ran a hand through his hair, "it's actually, just me."

Margo paused surprised. Since Nico had moved into the Blofis house to attend school during the year, she'd never known him to be at camp at a time that Percy and Annabeth didn't also happen to be here. "Just you? How come?"

"Well, I'm not taking classes this term, Percy and Annabeth are. Also, with Aunt Sally and Paul just having the baby…"

"That explains why they aren't here, but not why you are here. Or why you look like a 14 year old boy caught sneaking his dads Maxim."

"Chiron may have happened to mention that Andrew was returning to camp…" Nico again absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.

The moment the words were out of Nico's mouth, Margo's hands were on her hips and her eyes were angry, "and my brother sent you to what? Check up on me? Play bodyguard?"

"No, not like that."

"Styx, Nico! I can take care of myself! Besides, Andrew is a bully son of Ares, not some monster out to eat my demigod flesh!" Margo stormed away toward her cabin.

"Margo! It's not like that! Marguerite!" Nico debated his options for a minute before hurrying after her. "Open the door, Margo," he said with a knock, "we just worry about you."

After a few more minutes of pounding, Margo opened the door, "come on in." She beckoned Nico to follow her as she retreated over to her favorite chair, situated in a corner between two windows.

"Margo, come _out_, you know the whole guy/girl rule."

Margo raised an eyebrow at Nico, "you're practically my brother, Nico."

Nico muttered something, which Margo thought _ could_ have been 'no, I'm not', but she wasn't sure. "I don't think practically would matter to Chiron, or your brother or father, now, come on."

She followed Nico back to the porch and sat on the railing, she watched him settle against another railing, waiting for him to speak.

"Your brother didn't _send_ me to play body guard. We were all concerned when Chiron said he had no choice but to let Andrew back in camp. I had some free time and wanted to come back to camp earlyanyway, ok?"

"Percy did, however, ask you to keep an eye on me and check up on me while you were here."

Nico looked away from the girls accusing eyes, unable to deny her statement.

"Well, you'll have to tell me his reaction when you tell him about all of the boys I've been with since Andrew and I split up. Make sure you get a look at all of the lingerie and whips and handcuffs and whatnot I've got stashed in the cabin, too." Margo rose to her feet with and exasperated sigh, "well, it is good to have you back," she said over her shoulder before entering her cabin. Leaving Nico with his head in his hands.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you for taking the time to read!

~~Miette


	3. Chapter 2

A/N Hey everyone! Thankies to everyone that has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited! I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am!

~~Miette

**Don't own PJO or HOO**

* * *

><p>Instead of getting up from her comfortable position lounging by windows to answer her best friends familiar knock, Margo waited for the girl to walk in as she knew she would.<p>

"Hiii! Welco-" Cherilynn pouted comically after cutting herself off, looking around the cabin. "Where is your brother?" Her voice was indignant, as though his absence was a personal affront to her.

"My guess?" Margo watched her friend with amusement, "Manhattan."

"He's not here?" Cherilynn continued to pout as she sat next to Margo who had scooted over to make room for her in the oversized chair.

"No, I'm not expecting him back till June-ish. Also, you're lucky Annabeth hasn't knifed you yet."

"Oh, it's ok. Annabeth and I have an understanding. I don't think she is exactly concerned about my flirting with your brother. She knows where they stand. It's just fun."

"Riiight," Margo rolled her eyes at her friend. Very little that came out of the mouth of the daughter of Aphrodite shocked her anymore. "Besides, I thought you were quote 'thrilled beyond belief' with Wes."

"Oh! I am, but your brother is on my Celebrity Screw List! Didn't I ever mention that?"

"Seriously?" Margo decided she needed to rethink the whole no longer being shocked by Cherilynn thing, "My brother is on your Celebrity Screw List?"

"Yes, you know when you have a list of-"

"I know what one is," Margo interrupted her friend, "it's the fact that my brother is on yours that I'm having trouble coming to grips with."

"Well, he's the Hero of Olympus, so in our world that's as good a celebrity as Piper's dad. Besides, it's not as though I have a snowballs chance of having hot, passionate..."

"Ok!" Margo covered her ears, "I get it! Don't need to hear any more of what you're saying in reference to my older brother! Why did you think he was back anyway?"

"Oh, I thought I saw Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding," Cherilynn said, checking her nails.

"Nico? You did. He's not taking classes this semester, so along with other reasons; he decided to come to camp early."

Cheri flew to her feet looking at her best friend shock written clearly across her expressive face. "So, you are telling me that the guy you basically were in awe of and hero worshiped when you were 10, have crushed on since you were," she paused to think a moment tilting her hand back and forth in indecision, "about 13, and have lusted after since you were 15 and knew what to do with all of that please," gesturing toward Margo and her body, "The guy who has stared in each and every dirty thought and fantasy you've ever had, even when you were dating other guys, your brothers best friend." Cheri held up her hand to when Margo opened her mouth to interrupt, "Nico di Angelo is here, while your over protective, cockblock, brother is still in the city, and you are sitting here, alone in your cabin, dressed like a bag lady."

The look on Margo's face was almost as though Cheri had just revealed the solution to world hunger. "Oh my gods! You're right! How did I miss that!"

"And people say _I'm _the dense one of us! Here!" Cheri tossed Margo's shower kit at her, "go! Shower, girlscape, whatever you've got to do." She shoved Margo toward the door, "I'll pick you an outfit. Go! It's about an hour til dinner."

20 minutes later, Margo walked back into her cabin freshly scrubbed, her damp hair braided down her back.

"Come on!" Cherilynn grabbed Margo, the moment she opened the door, "change!" She ordered her friend, taking the shower kit from Margo's hands and replacing it with the change of clothes.

With a sigh, Margo followed her friends forceful instructions, and stepped behind her room divider. "What the heck are you putting me in?" She asked, examining the clothes as she changed into them.

"Nothing too crazy! I got it all from your own closet!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean that it's appropriate for random dinner at camp."

"Well, no, but there are some of us children of Aphrodite that realize looking good isn't only what you wear but when and how. You'll look foolish in a nice dress if you are over dressed for the occasion."

"Valid," Margo admitted as she stepped from behind the screen, doing a runway walk and turn so Cheri could appraise the outfit of darkblue skinny jeans and a black ballet neck sweater.

"Lovely, now," Cherilynn held up a knee high pair of riding boots in one hand and silver flats in the other.

"This is ridiculous, you know," Margo said, taking the flats and sitting at her vanity to put them on. "He's never going to look at me as anything but a kid sister, anyway."

"You never know unless you try," Cheri turned Margo toward her mirror and began brushing out the girls hair, "remember when you got homesick and lonely and we used to have sleepovers over here and play with eachothers hair and do our nails all the time?"

"I didn't think you would miss that being as that's what every night is in your cabin."

Cheri smacked her friends shoulder with the hair brush, "what I'm saying is. Remember that night we ate the salted hardboiled eggs?"

"Because," Margo thought for a second, "because it was supposed to make you dream of your true love?"

"Yes! You dreamed of Nico that night, remember?"

"Yes, I've had a school girl crush on the guy forever. Doesn't mean jack!"

"Whatever, now, pass me your silver headband."

* * *

><p>Nico lay face down on his bed with his pillow over his head. He was in trouble. He didn't think seeing Margo again would affect him like this. He thought he was over his infatuation with the girl, evidently not, if the sensations coursing through his body were any indication. The months since he'd seen her last August had done nothing to quell his feelings.<p>

When Margo had first come to camp, he was 13, far too old and important a teenager to pay any attention to a scrawny little girl who bit her nails and would fly into fits of temper or crying for little apparent reason. Nico was just starting to come out of his doom and gloom and lone wolf phase from everything that he'd been through since coming to camp, up to and including being kidnapped by Gaia. However, the little girl with her big green doe eyes turned out to be Percy's little sister, and especially with both Percy and Annabeth gone on the Argo II fighting the earth goddess and her minions, Nico figured someone had to keep an eye on her. Percy may have been unable to protect Nico's own sister from what Nico had finally come to accept was her fate, but he'd done a lot for Nico. Most recently helping to rescue him from Gaia and currently keeping an eye on Nico's other sister Hazel on the Argo II.

Now, almost seven years later, Nico still owed Percy a lot. He wasn't going to betray his best friend, possibly ruin their friendship, for what would likely be temporary fun with his baby sister. With Percy not around though, it was more difficult to remember that the beautiful woman Margo had become was anyones little sister.

The sound of the conch horn signaling dinner jerked Nico out of his thoughts. Knocking his pillow to the floor, Nico rolled out of bed, nearly hitting the floor after his pillow. He dragged his fingers through his hair, in an attempt to give it a semblance of order, and joined the small crowd of people headed to the dinning pavilion. He took his usual spot at the Hades table, at the end of the bench closest to the table next to it, the Poseidon table. Usually, he would sit at the end, while Percy and Margo would sit on the end beside him so they all could talk, at this moment though Nico wondered if Margo had seen him yet and if it would be too obvious of him to move to the other side, away from her table.

Nico had just caught a glimpse of the girl in question as she walked arm and arm with another girl Nico recognized as her 'bestie', Cheri, into the pavilion. Marguerite's eyes were shinning as she giggled at something Cheri was saying to her and she looked gorgeous. The part of Nico's mind that couldn't manage to remember that he'd bandaged Margo's skinned knees and taught her how to hold a sword, couldn't manage to remember that she didn't even make it onto the 'off limits' list because that was just so beyond unthinkable, was appreciating the way her legs looked in her jeans. Even better was view when she turned her back toward Nico to finish her conversation with Cheri before they parted ways. The boy dropped his head to the table. If only it were that simple, though. If only his attraction to her were merely physical, _that_ he could deal with! That-

"Hey!" Margo sat down at her table, "you feeling ok over there?" She lay the back of her hand on the nape of Nico's neck as though checking for a temperature.

Yup, Nico was in deep shit.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you so much for taking the time to read! I would appreciate anything you have to say on the story, thanks!

~~Miette


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back! The inspiration for this and what will be the next chapter popped into my head just as I was falling asleep last night, so I had to write it up real quick before work! Questions, comments, opinions, gratuitous flattery, and constructive criticism is all quite welcome!

~~Miette

Disclaimer! Characters and plots belonging to Rick Riordan are borrowed with all respect. Anything else you recognize is pure coincidence

* * *

><p>Margo lay on the roof of her cabin, watching the clouds scuttle across the sky. It had been 2 days and a few hours since Nico had arrived unexpectedly at camp, and 'Operation: Capitalize on the fact that big bro isn't here and seduce Nico' was going absolutely nowhere.<p>

At first, Margo thought that Cherilynn was right, there was a shot. When Margo got to her table she sat as close to Nico as she could while still sitting at the Poseidon table, as was her habit when Nico and her brother were around. As soon as she'd seen him, however, hunched over the table, all thoughts of seducing him went right out of her head.

_"Hey! You feeling ok over there?" Margo, concerned for her friend, leaned over and laid her knuckles against the back of Nico's neck as her mother used to do to her to feel for a fever._

_ Quickly, as though startled, Nico sat up, causing Margo to jump away, "I'm fine." His voice was tight as he spoke his short reply._

_ "Well, ok, then," Margo turned away, sitting properly at her table, irritated by his tone. She felt his eyes on her as she requested an iced green tea from her goblet._

_ Out of the corner of her eye, Margo watched the grumpy Nico, as she resumed her seat after giving her offering. Something definitely seemed to be agitating him. "Hey, Nico?" Marguerite had finally made up her mind to strike up a conversation and ask what was wrong. Nico's response? To get up, give his offering to the gods and SIT AS FAR AWAY FROM MARGO as his table would allow. All as though he hadn't heard her speak, which she knew was not the case._

_ Margo bit her lip, hurt. What was up with Nico? He'd seemed find this afternoon, happy even. Did he find out about Margo's crush? Did he know of her and Cherilynn's plan? Was that why he was behaving like this? Knowing herself prone to tears, Margo refused to continue thinking on the subject._

_ Quickly, ignoring Nico as soundly as he was ignoring her, Margo finished her meal, and left the pavilion. She gave a small shrug to Cheri's confused look and hurried away._

_ She was just to the cabins when a figured appeared in the shadows of the Zeus cabin._

_ "Margie?"_

_ The girl turned silently to look at Nico, here eyebrow raised in question._

_ "Could we talk?"_

_ "You didn't seem to interested in speaking at dinner, Nico." Margo fought the urge to cross her arms. She felt rather confused as to what was going on here. Not only had Nico ignored her through the meal, he'd been blatant about it, and she wasn't even sure why. Now he'd gone to the trouble of Shadow Traveling from the mess hall to her to talk?_

_ "I know. I'm sorry, I just…" Nico ran a hand through his hair, something Margo sometimes day dreamed about doing. "I've got some stuff on my mind and I was being an ass. I'm sorry I was being such a jerk at dinner." Awkwardly, Nico held his arms open to asking for a hug, "forgiven?"_

_ "Forgiven," Margo stepped into the embrace, "just, if you need to talk I'm here, and, next time you need alone time, don't be an ass about it, just tell me."_

_ "I will," Nico pulled back slightly, though not breaking the embrace._

_ "And…" on a whim, Margie slowly slid her arms from around Nico's chest and up to his shoulders, watching his eyes the entire time for a reaction. Once her wrists were securely behind the boy's head, Margo rose to her tiptoes and pulled Nico's head down to her level. Softly, Margo pressed her lips to Nico's._

_ Neither was positive on how the initially chaste kiss turned into Marguerite being pressed up against the wall of the Zeus cabin, her fingers in the hair at the nape of Nico's neck. Or Nico's right hand gripped tightly on her hip while his left was wrapped tightly in her hair. What they did know was that it ended abruptly. _

_ "Oh gods," Nico whispered as he lowered Margie to her feet and quickly stepped away from her._

_ Dazedly, she smiled and touched her fingers lightly to her lips, her eyes glowing, "right?"_

_ "No," he whispered, than more firmly, "no."_

_ "What?" Margo dropped her hand and her smile faltered._

_ "No. This will not happen. It didn't happen. Never," Nico waved a hand as though warding her away. "Don't say anything to anyone. This did not, will not, cannot, won't happen."_

_ "What? Nico…?" Margie took a hesitant step toward Nico, wanting to regain to warmth and pleasure she'd had a moment ago._

_ "No, Pearl," Nico stepped back._

_ With thoughts starting to fall into place, Margo flinched at the sound of her pet name, "don't you Pearl me! I…wow…just," Margo shrugged, "bye." She turned on her heel and hurried to her cabin._

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" Margo smiled slightly at Cheri's voice from the ground.

"Yes?" Margie called, looking over the edge of the roof down at her friend.

"Get down here! There's going to be a gathering this evening!"

Margie smiled at Cheri's code for illicit party, "oh?" Margo made her way to the lower, less angled roof over the porch of her cabin as she spoke. Stretching her legs down to the porch rail, she paused there before dropping to the ground beside Cheri.

"Yes, 'Oh?'. There's some fresh meat coming over from Camp Jupiter, so there is going to be a little welcoming in the Hermes cabin. I figured since you won't tell me what's got you down, even though it def has to do with our Operation, the least I can do is put you in positions to be distracted and made happy!"

"Gee, thanks, Cheri," Margo said with a roll of her eyes.

"What are bestie's for?" Cheri threw an arm around Margie waist and dragged into cabin three to pick an outfit for that night.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
